Many people now have multiple communication means available to them at any one time, such as the use of a business phone, personal phone, email, instant messaging and social media. In a business context, this means that users are increasingly contactable even when they are away from their office. Modern communication systems allow information such as the location and schedule of a user to be used to decide to which communication means to route an incoming communication, also making that user more contactable.
A user may therefore establish rules as to how they should be contacted or not contacted in various circumstances. In particular, as many user will always have some communication means with them, they may establish rules which prevent them from being contacted at certain times (for example after 7 pm) or in certain circumstances (for example while they are in a meeting). Instead, communication attempts made at these times may be routed to the user's voicemail.
However, this may lead to situations in which the user misses an important call and/or in which the caller becomes annoyed with the user or user's company because their call has not been answered.